lore_storagefandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Nimas
'''Aaron Nimas '''is a Hinge Engineer, and the founder of the GSL origination. He is known for knowing what he is talking about most of the time, and completing what is required of him. Description Aaron's primary colors consisted of orange, black and (recently) grey. He always wears an orange hard hat with a back brow and cranium liner, along with an orange jacket (with recently added grey pads), white gloves and black pants. History Early History All reliable sources point to Aaron being born on the surface of Planet OF-5984-B, a "temperate ice" planet (meaning it is mainly ocean with land covered in snow most of the year), a mainly unoccupied planet. The facts are fuzzy, and Aaron has often refused to tell his early story in detail. The planet is under Class 2 Celestial Lockdown today, meaning access from almost all of humanity is denied, restricted to only the most high up and secretive of operations. It has been that way since long before Aaron Nimas was born, it is currently unknown how he was given permission to leave the system. Speculation There has been an anonymous source who has made the following statements about Aaron's past. Now, the credibility of the source cannot be guaranteed due to the secret nature of Aaron's past, but it is as follows: Aaron Nimas was not born on the surface of the planet. Instead, he was born on a cruiser on a secret colonization mission over the planet. However, shortly after he was born, the ship had crashed into the planet by an unknown force. They called this the LQ-7 incident (which returns an error whenever an attempt to search it in the human archives is made). Countless had died, including Aaron's own older brother, which Aaron never knew about or had even known existed. Only around 100 people remained, who were forced to live out on the surface. After the incident, Aaron had lived on a farm with his three remaining relatives, cut off from society. Those were the only people he knew apart from the other people that had survived. No one had told him of the incident, or the truth about his brother. Eventually, after studying the ship for long enough, he was able to build an engine into an escape pod, and escape the planet past the government's radar, and unbeknownst to his family. Pre-STC Aaron recalls his Pre-STC past like this: After leaving his home system, he settled on Praelia Cacao at the age of 18 and became a merchant and ship creator. He was known for his excellent craftsmanship for creating large carrier ships, although in detail it was a bit crude. In the year 2340 on planet Foroth, he met "Echo", a member of the 5E squad stationed there on a defense mission. They became good friends despite the circumstances. Eventually, Echo had to leave on a mission to Gamma Somaris, and Aaron decided to stay behind. Eventually though, Aaron decided to travel to Gamma Somaris in the year 2343. STC Aaron had arrived at Gamma Somaris in hopes of meeting up with Echo. He landed on the planet of Sertran, and saw that there was a thriving society where he had landed. Aaron decided to set up shop around. Unfortunately, later on Aaron was blamed for a terrorist bombing incident and was exiled from the planet, even though he was innocent. Aaron had felt cheated and was considering leaving the system for another one. However, the hopes of finding his old friend outweighed the enraging locals. A few days after setting up shop on Labistra, a moon of Scoldran, Aaron was met with a job opportunity for the RSGA (a major war faction at the time), lead by Foamy. He met up with Goldun at the planet Volcanus, although at first the RSGA troopers mistook him for an intruder and opened fire upon him. Aaron eventually declined the offer though. Aaron's fascination with Hinges started when he met an old hinge technician by the name of Xenon Li (Xeli for short). He showed him the ways of the hinge, and eventually he quit his job as a ship merchant in favor of Hinge Engineer, and it had been that way ever since. He eventually established the GSL, with members Curtis, Ethan and ceraelbox. When Aaron first heard of Foamy, he was terribly intimidated. He knew of the "atrocities" and how he doesn't take too kindly to small things. He knew that the RSGA could take down the GSL with little issue, and would often refuse to give Foamy his location upon request. Eventually, they came to know each other fairly well, and this lead to Aaron being inducted into the STC crew. Relationships 5E-2 "Echo" Aaron remains good pals with Echo to this day. Memuel "Memes" Aaron is a big fan of Memes' completos, often eating someone else's when left unguarded. Andrew "Andy" Ufford Aaron and Andy probably get along the best out of all the others. Adolphus "Gun" Burgundy Can be brisk and abrasive to Aaron, but at least he isn't sinister. Junior "Juno" Good dino. Quincy "Foamy" Noir Foamy and Aaron bicker a lot, but they're good friends. Jon "Alpha" Etsu bluh Travis "Trav" Paderborn bluh Tex the Demon bluh Powers and Abilities Aaron has no known powers at this time, although he is known for his sense of morality and is not afraid to question the people around them if he feels something is not right Trivia * arab is not actually an arab (or so he says) * he does NOT like traps Gallery the image on the left is an artist's drawing of arab Category:Characters